


all this and heaven too

by gleamingandwholeanddeadly (something_safe), printersdeadly, printersdevils (tuesdaysgone)



Series: Angels 'verse [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Kavanagh QC, The Salvation (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, But Mostly Comfort, Cowboy and Hooker AU, Crossdressing, Curtain Fic, Domesticity, Guest appearance from long suffering brother Peter, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Jensen - Freeform, Jon Jensen/Michael Woodley - Freeform, Jon is a cowboy, M/M, Michael Woodley - Freeform, Michael is kind of a cowboy now too I guess, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, The Salvation, cw: sex, hannigram AU, kavanagh QC - Freeform, manual sex, short n smutty, sweet prairie life for these two, the unasked for curtain fic sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/gleamingandwholeanddeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/printersdeadly/pseuds/printersdeadly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/printersdevils
Summary: After escaping to a new life on the Jensen brothers' small ranch, Michael Woodley is starting to come to grips with farm animals and barn chores. When Jon comes home with a busted ankle and a gift from the markets, Michael takes the opportunity to dote on him.
Relationships: Jon Jensen/Michael Woodley
Series: Angels 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726783
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	all this and heaven too

**Author's Note:**

> The little sequel nobody asked for! We just fancied a peek in on our soft boys and thought you would too. Enjoy! xo

The sun has baked the earth all to cracks, and the remaining horses are unhappy in the heat, even with the sun creeping lower toward the horizon.Michael pats their necks as he fills the grain feeders in the paddock.He's awaiting Jon and Peter's return, glancing nervously toward the farm gate frequently, his anxiety never having quite dissipated.Luckily, they're never short on chores, though he's nearly at the end of today's list. Dinner is next: theirs, not the horses. He's had a pot of soup simmering on the back of the stove all afternoon, he baked bread this morning, and there's cheese and corn and fresh butter. 

Bidding the horses good afternoon when he's refreshed the drinking troughs, Michael makes his way back up to the farmhouse, shooing a few chickens back out into the yard when he gets there.It's strange, how completely he's adjusted to the early hours of farm life.It means long days, of course, but he's a fan of the 'early to bed' byproduct.There's nothing better than Jon slipping between the covers with him. The past two days have been sadly bereft.

Thankfully, with the majority of the horses at market, the workload has been manageable - and it wasn't as though he'd been under duress to undertake it.He'd insisted he could manage things, in fact, to spare Peter a second trip.And to get Jon home quicker, it has to be said.He's quite fond of Jon's brother, all said and done, but being without Jon is never ideal.

Soon enough, he hears the telltale fanfare of the brothers.They're bickering gently, which is as usual, and Michael hurries out onto the porch when he can make out Peter scolding his brother.He unashamedly eavesdrops.

"...should have been more careful, you know, you're lucky it was just a snake hole and not a snake."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was distracted." 

Michael smiles: his Jon, so gentle.

"You're the one explaining this to Michael," Peter instructs.

"What are you explaining to me?" he announces himself with a big smile.

His beloved looks chagrined, while his brother merely looks apprehensive.

"It's not serious," Jon starts, which makes Michael frown automatically, "but I seem to have, ah, sprained my ankle."

"Oh!" It's subtle, the way he favors it. "Jon-"

"It'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"He needs to stay off of it for at least two days," Peter interrupts.

"I just need to rest a minute," Jon argues.

Michael is fairly sure he knows which of them is correct."Hmmm, so you don't need my help getting inside?"

"Of course not," Jon says, going a little white around the mouth as he walks his horse toward the hitching post. He leans heavily on the horse, not at all as subtle as he thinks.

"I'll take care of the horses," Peter offers gently.

"I can do it."

"Come off it, Jon." Michael moves to tuck his shoulder under Jon's arm.When he can feel how much weight Jon puts on him, he knows it was the right decision."Fell into a snake hole, hmm?"

Jon sighs. "Caught my boot in it, went right over."

"Not like you. Come on, let me get you inside."Jon allows himself to be led to a kitchen chair, and Michael puts a second chair across from him for him to prop his foot. "Can you get your boot off?"

"I haven't tried."

"You should," Michael frowns again.

"I didn't want it to swell up before we got back."

"Well, it needs to be wrapped now. May I try?"

"By all means."

Michael grimaces slightly and grips the heel of the boot.When he pulls it off, with a bit more of a wrench than he should have to apply, Jon stifles a cry. As expected;Michael sighs,"All right, upstairs."

"But dinner -"

"I'll bring it to you. Come on."

Jon moves even more heavily into their bedroom.Even the small set of stairs is a challenge.Sighing again, Michael gets him settled on the bed and goes back down for food. Peter is knocking dust off his boots at the door.

"Dinner?" Michael smiles at him brightly.

"It smells great. Thanks for cooking. You got him settled?"

"For as long as you can settle Jon, I suppose."

Peter laughs. "I see you got his boot off. I was concerned we'd have to cut it off."

"I thought I might have to." He starts to serve their meals. "Do you want to come and eat with us? I thought I'd keep him company."

"Of course," Peter says. "We can tell you about the stock auction."

He helps Michael carry dinner upstairs to the bedroom he and Jon share, setting it up on the dresser and taking Jon a bowl of soup and a side plate.Jon thanks him quietly and starts to eat while Peter answers Michael's questions about the sale.All in all, it sounds like a successful trip.Even Jon smiles when Peter details their profits.

"That's so great."

"It'll mostly go back into the farm," Peter replies.

"I did bring you a present," Jon murmurs.

"A present?" Michael brightens.

"I'll give it to you later."

Michael fails to keep from making a suggestive face at that, and Peter throws a chunk of bread at him.

"Wait until I leave, heathens."

Jon shakes his head on a laugh. "Sorry, but that isn't quite what I had in mind, Michael."

Michael cocks his head."Oh, well I'm out," he teases.

Jon just laughs again, looking tired but fond."I'll show you soon."

Michael grins and fills them both in on the last few days at the farm: only one instance of escaped horses, and it was Nugget, their cranky palomino gelding, so no one is surprised.

"You're a real ranch boy now," Peter observes, laughing.

"Suppose I am."

"But the prettiest one around, it has to be said."

That's Jon, smiling warmly. Michael returns it, teasing. "Don't think flattery will make me forget to wrap that foot up."

"Tsh," Jon mutters.He waves his hand. Both Peter and Michael scold him.

"You'll be no use to me if your ankle is fucked," Peter mutters, "poor Michael will have to turn those soft hands to field work for good."

"I don't want that," Michael laughs, "and I don't think you do either."

"None of us do," Jon agrees.His tone is immensely fond.

Michael grins at him softly. They finish eating, and Peter gets up to take their plates. "I'm going to get some sleep," he tells them both, almost a warning.

"So's Jon."

"I'm sure that's true. Thank you for dinner, Michael."Peter takes all of their plates back downstairs, shutting the door after himself.

That leaves Michael grabbing something muslin and climbing onto the bed, careful of Jon's foot. He cuts the sacking into long strips and wraps them carefully. Jon endures it silently, brows drawn. Even though Michael is gentle, it still leaves them both faintly sweaty, and Jon pale.

"I know it's tight," Michael explains to Jon, "but it will help with the swelling."

Jon nods. "I know. Thank you."

"Well, all right. Don't keep going on about it," Michael teases, and gets another wordless grin for his trouble.Then he reaches for him.Jon pulls him close into his lap with gentle urging and Michael settles against his chest. "I missed you."

"And I you." He strokes up his spine with one big hand."Every day and night."

Michael beams. "There was only one of each."

"Doesn't matter."Jon touches his cheek. "It was still too long."

Michael leans in to kiss him."I agree, Mister Jensen."He rubs his face against Jon's to feel the rasp.He's missed him so much."I never like to be apart," he sighs.

"Neither do I, musling. I'm back now."

"And stuck precisely where I want you," Michael muses.

"Is this to say you paid a snake to dig a hole under my boot?"

"Haven't you noticed me crawling around the valley whispering at the ground?"

"I thought you'd dropped something."

"Yes, my dignity." Michael leans in for a kiss.

"I don't believe that, mus."

"Oh, believe it. It appears I am relegated to underhanded measures to getting you to hold still."

"Yes, because I deny you so often."

"We've been busy."

"I am being sarcastic, Michael."

"Well, don't, I don't like it as much as other things." Michael kisses up the tender underside of his jaw. He feels Jon laugh against his hair and presses closer."You know what I do like?" he asks.

"I have a suspicion I do."

"Mm, tell me."

Jon just pulls him up for a kiss."Presents?" he suggests with a smile when they part.

"Hmm," Michael considers."Is this a distraction?"

"Only if you don't want a present."

"I suppose you'll need me to fetch it," Michael grins.

"It will be worth it."

"Very well. Where must I look?"

"In my bag, I put it on the chair there."

Michael turns to the saddlebag and opens the flap, pulling out a paper-wrapped parcel."Soft," he raises his eyebrows.It's _very_ soft, and light.

"Open it."

The paper tears easily, and underneath, silk meets his fingers.It's the color of the ocean, with a pattern of scarlet blossoms.A dress, not ornately cut, but the fabric is stunning. Michael runs his fingers over it carefully. "Jon..."

He keeps exploring the garment. It fastens down the front, a bit like a Chinese robe, and contains enough silk not to overwhelm, but to flow.

"Jon..." he sighs again, soft and fond."Thank you," he adds.

"You like it?"

"It's so beautiful. I haven't had anything so fine in a long time."

"You deserve more."

"Jon," Michael whispers again.

"Don't fuss. Come on here."He opens his arms.

Michael goes, clutching the gown to his chest so the hem falls to his ankles, a pantomime of wearing it.The buttery soft material ends up pressed between them."Thank you," Michael whispers again, pressing to kiss him."I love that you thought of me. It must have been dear."

"You are worth every cent."

Michael feels tears prick his eyes at the sincerity."You're a precious man, Jon," he whispers.

"You're the most precious thing I can imagine."

"You got me beat," Michael argues.

Jon laughs and kisses him again. "Let's not argue about that. Are you planning on putting your new dress on, or just... staying here?"

"Well, I do like it here... a very difficult decision for me to make, that."He pushes his curls back and gives Jon an innocent look. "Maybe you ought to tell me what you most earnestly want me to do, Jon Jensen."

"I want you to show me your dress on, so I know if it fits."

"Thought you might." Michael laughs softly, pushing himself carefully off the bed.He starts to unbutton his shirt, smiling at Jon's attention.

Not that he has much of a choice, in his condition.He hardly thinks he'd pass the chance up, though.Jon's attention has been very reliable for a very long time now.Smiling to himself at the thought, Michael goes behind the screen, pours out a basin of water and washes himself thoroughly before pulling on a clean slip.No time for cosmetics, but no matter.He's clean shaven and fresh faced at least.

The dress wraps around him like an embrace, and he takes a moment to study what he can see in his looking glass.Finally, he comes around the screen to show Jon. "What do you think?"He takes a moment to pose and display.

"Beautiful," Jon says, warmly.

"Thank you."

"Let me have a closer look."

"Of course." Michael trips lightly closer.

Jon's work-calloused palm meets his waist.He can feel the heat of it through the silk.He wants more, and it's easy to hitch the skirts up and sink over Jon's lap once more, this time with a rather different attitude.A seductive one, and one that he's still _very_ good at.He sees Jon engage; sees the way he looks at Michael now.

"You do like it."

"Of course I do."He settles against Jon, and rocks, just so. "I like it a lot.Tell me what I look like," he adds.

"You look like an angel," Jon laughs, "as ever. Your golden hair and the blue - like sky and fields."

"An angel, hm? Sounds dull."

Jon falters at that. "I'm not original, Michael."

Michael laughs, taking his face in his hands. "I meant it sounds too...goody-goody for me."

"You are good."

"Well, I know that," Michael teases.

Jon laughs helplessly. "Then you are merely contrary."

"I know that too."

"What else do you know?"

"You're good too."

A small, almost wistful noise then."Am I, mus?"

"Very good."He rocks a little again.

Jon leans up to kiss him."Beautiful Michael," he murmurs, stroking his fingers through his hair.He's moving with Michael's persuading rocks now.His hands smooth over Michael's ribs and back."Beautiful," he repeats, and starts to ruck the skirts up carefully. "Come up here."

"Up where?" Michael grins.

"Closer to me."

Michael obeys. "Mind your foot, now," he murmurs.

"Trust me, it'll be safe." He's shifting carefully down to make it easier for Michael.He tucks Michael's skirts up as he goes.And then he's ducking his head underneath and curling a hand around Michael, stroking him where he's already half-hard.

Michael groans softly. His hands find the low wood headboard, knees finding purchase when he feels Jon's soft mouth envelop the head of his cock. He doesn't thrust, not yet, just groans weakly at the feeling. Jon's being as gentle as he's capable of, licking softly down Michael's shaft before he pulls off and dips to suck at his balls. He puts one, then the other, into his mouth and coaxes Michael to rock, wringing another cry out of him. Watching his head move under the silk in that familiar motion is almost as good as seeing it first hand, and it unleashes a fierce little flash of want in Michael that gets him gripping Jon gently through his skirts.

"God, Jon-"

"Missed this," Jon mumbles, taking him in again.

Michael can hardly gather his thoughts. Jon can still do this to him.He bites his bottom lip, holding back another cry.Jon's mouth is everywhere, sucking his shaft deep and then reverting to the soft laps and kisses to his balls, and then Michael hears him stop to breathe. Then a wet noise, and the unmistakable sound of him having sucked his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them.

"Yes," Michael begs softly.

Jon skims his hand back between his thighs and teases one slick pad against Michael's hole.It's a soft pressure, just enough to set his nerves alight.

"Please," he gasps, hips bearing back even as Jon starts to suck the head of his cock again.

Jon knows what he wants.He gently presses until Michael's body takes him in, and it's nearly tear-inducing to wait for him to push deeper.But he takes his time, and he keeps suckling while he does it, keeps gently rocking his wrist and letting Michael rock and clench in turn.

Michael bears down harder when he can't take it anymore."Please, Jon," he gasps.

Jon pulls off, kisses his spread thighs. He's still gently stroking in with his finger when he leans back from under the skirts, cheeks flushed and silver hair wild. "You feel nice and soft already, little one."

"Make that 'desperate'," Michael whines.

"Oh?" Jon whispers.

"Why are you teasing me?"

"It's not teasing, musling, I promise."

"Then give me what I want, please-"

"You'll have to do most of the work," Jon murmurs, kissing blurrily at Michael’s hand when he strokes his bearded cheek.

"I like doing the work."He grins shakily. "And I'm good at it."

"That's true, my love."

Michael leans down for a lingering kiss. Jon is still carefully, steadily working the finger inside of him, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. He rocks nearly automatically, reaches out clumsily for the bedside; for the oil they keep there for such occasions. Jon pushes his skirts aside with careful hands, and lets Michael unfasten him just enough.

Michael only takes advantage of the opportunity to exact his revenge for a few minutes, stroking Jon slow and thorough. He sits back on Jon's thighs to feel each shift and strain. As ever, he's devastatingly patient. But Michael is satisfied for the moment to simply watch his face, cycling through from patient to urgent, his pupils blown and lips flushed. And then it's not enough, and Michael shifts forward. He sinks down on Jon in a familiar motion. Both of them gasp as Michael takes Jon's cock in with one slow push.

"Missed this," Michael groans softly.

"I've only been gone a couple of days," Jon says breathlessly.

"Unacceptably long."

"Understood, mus."

His hands find Michael's hips. He pulls him gently down and Michael allows himself to be guided, the skirts billowing over his lap, held off his belly by the arch of his hard cock, both their breaths rushing. He presses a hand against himself.

Jon finds him once again under the fabric, closing a hand around his cock and firmly stroking."There you are, love," he murmurs.

"Fuck," Michael answers, rocking himself faster on Jon's cock, stranded between the two sensations, both equally necessary and good. He's missed him _so_ much."Jon, Jon," he chants. "You feel so good."

"Love." His hands gently keep him moving."You're my beautiful boy," he murmurs.

Michael tips his head back to let him kiss his throat as he rocks faster."Yes, I am. God. Jon, stop trying to move, I have this," he gasps.

That makes Jon laugh helplessly. "All right-"Then he groans as Michael rocks down hard.

It's so good, the driving stretch.Michael loves feeling full like this. He loves _Jon_.He loves how they fit perfectly, and move perfectly.

Jon is breathing hard, eyes never leaving Michael's face. He strokes him with his big calloused hand, but the other lifts to touch him, cup his cheek in his palm, coax him down for another kiss. They always kiss like this, slow and lingering. Though Michael's hips aren't moving slow, or lingering, and neither is Jon's hand. It keeps their blood rushing even as their mouths dance, faces tipped together in flashes of gold and silver.

"Jon," Michael groans quietly.

Jon squeezes him in response, coaxes him faster, and it's perfect all at once, exactly enough. Michael moans a bit louder, until Jon shushes him gently. He bites his lip.

"You feel so good inside me, Jon."

"I- Michael, you're perfect.You've always been."He strokes him faster, his other hand sliding down to grip the neck of the dress gently.

Michael groans.It's the sweetest sting of contact, twin flints being struck to produce sparks.The silk hugs the base of his throat as he leans down for another kiss.He's close, and it gathers in the pit of his belly, the base of his spine.He can feel himself tightening in readiness.Everything in him sings for completion.

"Jon," he breathes, "please, Jon."

His hand moves faster, and Michael's touch over Jon's hair and beard.He holds onto him, their lips close, as the tension grips him and locks him up with the sensation.He feels himself spill into Jon's hand.

It feels so good it shocks through him in waves, and he wrings every second of it out as he works himself on Jon's cock.He keeps rocking even when the sensitivity ramps up.Jon strokes up his throat gently and Michael ducks down to kiss his fingers.He's shivery, and warm, and radiating pleasure.

"Come on, Jon," he whispers.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Jon," he begs.

"All right, love-" Jon wipes his hand on his own breeches, careful not to touch the dress, and holds tightly to Michael's hips, thrusting up. He's still careful, but purposeful, breaths quickening while Michael clings to him.

Michael watches his face and sees the devotion there; the plain pleasure.He licks his lips, panting with his own continued pleasure.

"I love you," he whispers.

Jon's eyes glow golden."I love you," he echoes quietly.

Michael can hear the tension in his voice, words breathed out between thrusts.He coaxes him faster, watches as a flush spreads up his chest and across hissunbrowned cheeks.Jon stutters his name and Michael hushes him gently.The drag is almost too much now."Jon, please, please-"

His voice goes high. Jon's hands tighten, his movements stall, and he bares his teeth in pleasure. Michael can't look away. He loves him so profoundly. He feels the release take him over and clutches him through it. He never wants to let go and Jon's arms around him speak for the same. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Michael's skirts crumpled up between their chests, Jon's nose under his jaw. He kisses Michael, so very gently.

"Beautiful," he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"You know it."

"Well, maybe I do," Michael murmurs happily.

"You undoubtedly do," Jon chuckles.

"Mmhm." Michael nuzzles him again.

"Time to clean up," Jon whispers.

"I'll take care of everything, darling."

A little sigh at that. "I'll have to get up sometimes, darling." Echoing the word back, a little admonishing, but fondly.

"Not today," Michael says sternly.

"And if I have to take a piss? Or get dressed? Undressed?" He grins.

Michael sighs. "I'll help you."

"I know you will." He strokes his hair. "Stop worrying about me, mm?"

"I can't help it, you're pretty important."

"It's a busted ankle, it'll heal."

"I know."

Jon smiles at him softly."You're a good caretaker."

"I learned from the best."Jon gathers him back in before letting him stand. Michael takes off his dress and hangs it carefully on a peg before fetching a wet cloth from the washstand.

When they're both cleaned up, Jon tugs Michael gently down into bed."Rest now, mus."

"You too."

"I will now that I'm with you," Jon murmurs. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Next time maybe I can come with you."

"Of course. I'd like that."Jon starts petting him gently, combing through rumpled curls.

"Not that I don't like being the little prairie wife," Michael continues fondly.

"You're good at that too."

"Yeah? You like that?"

"I like you," Jon tells him.

"I had hoped."He grins up at him.

Jon sighs, full of fondness.Michael is equally full.With his heart singing, he curls closer against Jon's chest; looks at the hanging dress.

"You're really good to me," he says contentedly. "I'm glad we came here."

"I'm so relieved you're happy," Jon whispers, squeezing him gently.

"Did you doubt it, love?"

"I was worried you'd be lonely," he whispers, "that's all."

"I get along with your brother," Michael reminds him. "And... I really only need you."

Jon's answering silence is deafeningly meaningful, his eyes soft and warm."I love you," it says.

Michael sighs and burrows more comfortably into his warmth, pulling the covers up, and the tenderness in his hands when he strokes over Jon's chest says, "I love you too."

That's all they really need to say.


End file.
